


You're a man now, my boy

by MoonxKitsune



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, F/M, I like Arianna/Luke, I'm also ignoring Marina, I'm ignoring Katrielle and Alfendi sorry, Last Specter Spoilers, Let's pretend those games never happened, contains childbirth, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonxKitsune/pseuds/MoonxKitsune
Summary: Luke returns to the professor after 12 years, and everyone is happy that Luke and Arianna got married
Relationships: Arianna Barde/Luke Triton
Kudos: 3





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm just ignoring that Katrielle and Alfendi ever happened, also I'm ignoring Marina because personally I like Arianna/Luke better

Professor Layton had gotten used to the absence of Luke. It was already twelve years ago since he left. He wondered how his "apprentice number one" was doing. He probably graduated college, maybe even had a girlfriend. Layton smiled at the thought while stirring the tea inside the teapot. He poured the tea into four cups and put them on a tray.   
Professor Sycamore was getting old. Some of his hairs were graying, much to Aurora's concern. Aurora had been reborn, but she still kept her memories from her past life. She was already twenty-seven years old, but she was still single, much to everyone's surprise.   
Emmy was visiting. She visited more often after Bronev passed away.   
"Professor, do you need help?" Aurora asked.   
"I'll be fine my dear." Layton said, smiling. He put down the tray, where everyone would claim a cup of tea.   
"Professor, are you absolutely sure that you're okay with me visiting?" Emmy asked.   
"Of course I'm okay with it. We enjoy the extra company, Emmy." Layton said, taking a sip of tea.   
Someone knocked at the door. Confused, Layton went to get it.  
"Hello Hershel." a familiar voice said.   
"Clark?1 Brenda?!" Layton said, surprised. His old friends nodded.   
"Are you visiting family?" Layton said, still surprised.  
"Alas, no. We moved back to Misthallery." Clark said, smiling.   
"If you're here, does that mean Luke is.. here?" Layton asked tentatively.   
"Ah, yes. Luke is over there." Brenda said, looking towards Luke's direction.   
"Luke, Arianna, come here!" Clark said.  
As soon as Luke saw the top hat, he ran toward Layton. Layton was greeted with a tight embrace.   
"Luke." Layton said, smiling.   
"P-Professor.." Luke said, smiling. Layton looked at Luke. He was tall, and not to his surprise, he looked like Clive.   
"Long time no see, Professor Layton." another voice said. It was Arianna. Her ginger hair stopped a little below her shoulders, and her bangs were gone. Tall and slim, she was quite the beauty.   
"You two are quite the good looking bunch, I must say." Layton said, chuckling. "Oh how rude of me. Come in!" Layton said.  
"I wish we could, Hershel, but we have some business in Misthallery. I'm sure Luke and Arianna can stay, though." Clark said.  
"Ah, maybe next time then." Layton said. Clark and Brenda waved as they got into the car and drove away.   
"Professor, your house hasn't changed." Luke said, as he walked in. He stopped when he saw familiar yellow.   
"Emmy?!" he exclaimed.   
"L-Luke?!" she said. They both hugged. The hugging fest begun when Aurora and Sycamore got into the scene. Arianna was also greeted with handshakes.   
"Hello. I'm Aurora." Aurora said to Arianna.  
"Oh hello! I'm Arianna. Arianna Triton.

Everyone looked at Arianna and Luke, confused.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tr-Triton?" Emmy said, confused. "Did Luke's parents adopt you or something..?!"  
"Well, sort of." Arianna replied. She revealed a shiny ring on her finger.   
"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Luke said sheepishly. 

"Arianna and I got married..." Luke said. Arianna just blushed.   
"Why that's wonderful!" Layton said.   
"Congratulations to both of you." Sycamore and Aurora said.  
"I knew you two would get married." Emmy said, laughing. Arianna blushed even more, and Luke tried to change the subject.  
"Ahem. So, uh, what happened to Flora? Is she here?" Luke said, still red in the face.   
"Ah, Flora also got married. Moved away." Layton explained.   
Everyone was quiet for a second, sipping their tea.  
"Er, Professor. We're really sorry we didn't invite you to the wedding. Truth is, we came back about eight months ago, but we just wanted to stay quiet while we settled down." Luke said.   
"Don't apologize, I understand. I'm very happy for you both." Layton said.   
"Hey Luke." Emmy said. She looked like she was about to burst.  
"Yes Emmy?" Luke said.  
"Heehee. Have you two kissed yet?" Emmy said, giggling.  
Luke blushed a deep red, and Arianna had to bury her head in Luke's shoulder.   
"Y-yes.." Luke muttered. Emmy laughed.   
"Well you two make a very lovely couple." Emmy said. Everyone nodded in agreement.   
"Thank you. Well, Arianna and I should start heading home.   
"Why don't you stay for dinner? We have a lot to catch up with." Layton said.   
"Oh, really Professor? Now that I think about it, my parents won't be home until tomorrow.." Luke said.  
"It's settled then." Layton said, getting up. 

~New chapter coming soon! Thanks for reading!!! <3~


End file.
